The Love Story
by thesavorofpan
Summary: It a story about Fuuka and she writing a story on her Laptop that a little personal and the MC catches her and it just shows their reaction. Rated M because her story a little graphic. I got this idea from a not so nice Manga of Persona 3


9/22/09

Evening

He pressed his lips against hers, her face glowing red with a deep blushed. His tongue sliding into her mouth, her knees went weak and the only thing holding her up was him. His dark bluish blackish hair hanged easily on his head while his dark eyes stared into her greenish eyes. The lips departed and she released a happy sigh, only for moment she was met by another kiss. He was gently edging her down to her bed.

"Hey Fuuka?" A voice asked

"What?!" she asked snapping her laptop closed quickly.

"Oh it's just you Minato-kun!" she said nervously.

"You okay Fuuka?" he asked and she nodded her head yes.

"I want to go to Tarturas tonight and was hoping you would tell everyone." He said and she nodded and he walked away to go talk to Yukari.

She watched him walk toward Yukari. Yukari had a perfect height, prefect legs, perfect everything and she was popular and Fuuka wasn't. Yukari was the type of girl that guys at Gekkoukan High would go after and hit on, but Fuuka was the girl at school where the guys wouldn't even give her the light of day.

9/23/09

Evening

He was leaning over her, she looked up to her and nodded yes and he kissed her again and his kisses moved from her lips to her neck.

"Oh Minato I love you!" she yelled as he bit her neck. Of course she loved him! How couldn't she? He was there everyday, testing her food listening to her speak, helping her to become more important to the team.

"I love you too Fuuka!." He said back extremely happy.

The shirt was off and he moved down.

Minato appeared behind her and moved to tap her should but something caught his attention. "Oh Minato I love you!" his eyes went wide as he read farther down the screen as she continue to type her love story! His eyes went wider as he continued to write about their love scene! Finally he got the courage to speak up.

"Fuuka!" he yelled!

She jumped up and looks around to see Minato staring at her and the laptop with eye's so wide she thought they would fall out! She quickly closed the laptop and blushed deeply.

"C-Can I help you?" she asked extremely nervous.

"What are you doing!" he answered with a question.

"Ummm….." she didn't know how to rightly respond.

"Minato-kun?" Yukari called and he didn't like the awkward situation he was in so he left.

She watched him leave with a sad expression on her face. Her love! Her love not Yukari love! Was walking away even after he saw her writing he walked away! She was too scared and sad to do anything she just went to her room to sleep the whole thing off.

9/24/09

Evening

He wrapped his arms around her closing her in a warm embrace, and she smiled at him even though he couldn't see the all of the smile he knew it was sincere and true. Even through her painful yelps she held the smile. She became one with him and he became one with her. What else could she want?

"Will you stay with me the whole night?" she asked and he nodded.

He kissed her.

"I always…" she stopped typing

Even though everyone else decided to go out to eat at Wild Duck Burger she stayed home she really didn't want to face Minato and watch him with Yukari. She thought about those two, how they would kiss. Her lips touching his soft lips, his arms around her body, his gentle voice whispering I love you. She couldn't help it any more she broke off into a soft cry. She covered her face as she began to fully cry. Why couldn't she have a body like Yukari? Why couldn't she truly express her feeling for Minato! Why wouldn't he smile at her like he did to Yukari? She heard a quick typing noise on her Laptop, she looked and it now said

"I love you Fuuka Yamagishi." He said and she looked to her left and he was sitting there with that smile she loved. He kissed her and she kissed back. He placed the laptop on the coffee table and gently leaned her back onto the couch. So it wasn't like it was in the Story but this was better.


End file.
